Cellular communication devices such as cellular telephones, tablets, and laptops can support multi-cellular access technologies, peer-to-peer access technologies, personal area network access technologies, and location receiver access technologies, which can operate concurrently. Cellular communication devices have also integrated a variety of consumer features such as MP3 players, color displays, gaming applications, cameras, and other features.
Cellular communication devices can be required to communicate at a variety of frequencies, and in some instances are subjected to a variety of physical and functional use conditions. Some communications utilize carrier aggregation which allows expansion of effective bandwidth delivered to a user terminal through concurrent utilization of radio resources across multiple carriers. Multiple component carriers are aggregated to form a larger overall transmission bandwidth.